Spin the bottle: Everyone plays games
by unknownhand
Summary: Pietro causes trouble-mostly for Rouge. Multiply storylines but easy to follow. Rainy day pluss bored teenagers ends up equaling spin the bottle. More is going on then the group suspects. Set between Shadow Dance and everyone finding out they're mutants
1. Chapter 1

Kitty, Jubilee, Amara, Tabitha, Rouge, Rahne, Lance, Kurt, Roberto, Bobby, Sam and Ray are stuck together one afternoon after school with a thunderstorm preventing anyone from finding something better to do outside.

Tabitha: "Ok, enough of this sitting around let's have some fun."

Sam's southern drawl answers sarcastially from the love seat he's laying on his back in with his legs hanging over the arm rest. "Why didn't we think of that? Any idea how?"

Most of the others glance at Tabitha curious what she'll say, she picks up a (mostly) empty soft drink bottle and tosses it landing in Sam's lap. He didn't see it coming so he's started but is more relieved that it wasn't one of her bombs then he is that his shirt is now wet.

Speaking slowly as if she were talking to a small child "Well, how about you put that on the floor, spin it and then do what comes naturally."

Rahne glances at Roberto out of the corner of her eye and can't help but smile. Bobby and Jubilee each try to sneak a look at each other without getting caught and end up staring at each other then blushing. Lance looks at Kitty who blushes and looks at the floor. Ray answers "I'm in."

Rouge responds "Great, you and Sam have fun." Everyone but Rouge, Sam and Ray laugh. Rouge starts walking toward the door "Have fun". She ignores Kitty and Kurt's attempt to get her to stay. As she walks down the hall Rouge tries to convince herself that she'd rather be alone anyway but her mind drifts to Scott.

Kurt says "I can't play, I mean vhat would Amanda think. It vouldn't be right."

Tabitha puts her arm around his neck "Come on Kurt, you're not engaged are you two even officially a couple?"

"Vell no, not technically."

Kitty tries to take up for him "Kurt doesn't have to play if he doesn't want to."

"You worried that you'll have to kiss him or that he'll kiss somebody else." Tabitha teases.

Kitty glances nervously at Lance. Kurt says "That's ridiculous" but sounds like he's trying a little to hard.

Bobby offers a compromise "Kurt you don't have to spin, probably no one else's spin will end up on you."

Nightcrawler gives in "Ok, but just a couple of rounds."

No one is aware of Pietro listening in the next room as

The game begins


	2. First 4 kisses

The group sit in a circle-boy girl, boy girl, on a floor with various comments about how lame an idea this is and quick glances being exchanged. Kurt is still not thrilled that he let himself be talked into sitting in for a couple of rounds even if he's not actually spinning, but the others wouldn't let him off the hook when he offered to go check on Rogue.

Tabitha had stated the rules. "This isn't 6th grade, if you end up together it's makeout time."

Amara ask "What's the limit on what counts as making out?" A few people teased that Amara wanted to skip making out and get straight to the good stuff, but she with very red cheeks protested that she meant the minimum limit.

Tabitha smile "There's got to be tongue" she paused to make sure no one would complain "and making out means more than kissing so hand check means you're hands had better be getting a feel."

Some of the girls protested and everyone agreed that as long as one person grabbed the other's butt then it counted, 5 seconds of tongue was also agreed to as the minimum. Anything beyond that both people had to agree to-no means no-and the girls got outvoted that there wasn't a maximum limit(Boom-boom voted with the guys) but nobody really expected the game to go to far.

1Sunspot was the first to spin. Rahne's heart sank a little when the bottle pointed at Amara. The two awkwardly kissed then relaxed and tried it again Roberto had at least one hand on Magma's ass most of the time and she actually grabbed his toward the end half joking and half hormonal curiosity.

While the first two were still in another room kissing 2Jubilee spun trying to get it to end on Bobby but overshot and got Sam. The kissed, he grabbed her butt-she declined to do the same. After their first kiss was tense Cannonball started kissing her neck, he didn't know what he was doing but it still felt good and got her to relax. She let him kiss her lips accepting his tongue into her mouth but when he started sliding his hand from her hip over her stomach toward her breast she pushed him back. "We're done." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I but, I'm sorry."

"If you ever try that again you'll be lucky if you just get slapped." She nodded to the door and apologizing again headed out to rejoin the others with her following.

Roberto and Amara had gotten teased when they came back out but the group quickly dropped any comments toward Sam and Jubilee.

3Ray's spin had chosen Tabitha and they took the room Roberto and Amara had used. The two kissed heavily and Ray enjoyed the feel of her ass in his hands and her hands sliding over his chest. He was a little surprised when she grabbed his ass but he didn't mind. She deflected his hand away from her breast twice and between kisses he teased her about being "all talk". She compromised pulling his shirt off over his head and straddling him as he sat on the edge of the bed. That was as far as she'd go but he wasn't complaining.

The plot thickens.

4Kitty spun (after some internal conflict she decided not to try to aim for anyone but just let fate take its course) no one realized that Pietro used his supper speed to run in and out affecting the bottle's spin making sure it ended up pointing at Kurt. Lance was obviously unhappy but with Tabitha still in the other room with Ray the response was pretty quiet.

After his success with complicating Kitty, Lance and Kurt's lives he went looking for more interesting trouble.


	3. PietroambushRoogue,kurtkitty,anotherspin

Pietro zoomed down the hall spotting Rogue in one of her typical outfits: green long sleeve see-through top over not much more than a sports bra, dark skirt and green tights/leggings and of course gloves. Before she knew he was even in the building he had both of her wrists in one hand pinning her hands against a wall. With his chest pressed against her back, he kept her facing the wall. She turned her head quickly realizing what had happened and trying to find a way to escape him. With his other hand explored her breast through her top. He was nervous at first that the mesh alone wouldn't protect him from her ability but was happy to find out that it was safe to explore.

"Let go of me you creep!"

"Aw, poor little Rouge" every time she tried to wrestle her arms free or kick at him he had repositioned himself to keep control before she knew he was moving. Suddenly his hand had left her chest and was on the inside of her thy sliding up her skirt. "Nobody's ever touched you like this have they."

"I'm going to kill you! Get your hands off of me right now"

His fingertips played with the edge of her panties safely outside her leggings. "Well, you've probably touched yourself." He seemed to disappear for a fraction of a second but then he was back holding her helpless and she wasn't sure if he'd really let go. His hand firmly but not roughly grabbed her between her legs. First he caressed her vagina with his fingertips then slid his hand further so that his thumb stimulated her clit and his fingers pressed up into her ass.

Rogue fought not to cry. "Please, just let me go. If you stop I won't say anything."

She could briefly feel his warm breath on her ear. "But then you'd be all alone again." For just a couple of seconds he made his fingers and thumb vibrate at supers peed. Rouge's breath caught in her throat and she gasp briefly in surprise. "Doesn't sound like you want me to leave" he mocked. She fought to get away from him but her back was suddenly against the wall, his knees between her legs and both hands gripping her wrist. Suddenly one of his hands moved and her skirt was pulled up exposing her panties to his hungry eyes. She was facing the wall again, her hands in his grip her skirt sill above her waist, she felt more humiliated than ever.

Back at the game

Kurt and Kitty talked awkwardly neither of them looking at the bed that seemed almost like a third person in the room with them.

Kitty said "We can lie if you want to. I mean not kiss and tell them we did, you could tell Amanda the truth. I mean obviously I'm not the one you want to be in here with."

Kurt appreciated the offer but shook his head. "Well, we did both agree to play and it is just a game right?"

Kitty "Yeah, just a game. It's totally your choice."

Kurt began "You know.. never mind"

Kitty pressed him to finish until he finally said "Vell, I was going to say that a few months ago and you vould have been the girl I most wanted to be here with." She blushed a little but could tell he was more embarrassed then she was.

"You're a great guy Kurt, and cute but I'm happy for you and Amanda." Kurt started to say something about being happy for Kitty and Lance but knew things had been less then smooth lately and decided not to.

"Thank you" was what he decided on. They stepped closer having agreed to go through with the game. Kitty reached for his wrist and cut off his hologram. He looked at him a little surprised but she merely answered "It's the real you."

"He wrapped his arms around her and as their lips touched he thought about the times he'd tried to flirt with her and the times he'd daydreamed about this. Those feelings were behind him he was sure, just memories and this was just a game.

…

With Kurt's spot in the circle empty(he wouldn't have spun anyway) Amara was next to spin and she was less than thrilled that she was ending up kissing a second guy. Her spin pointed at Jubilee which got them teased but Amara re-spun and ended up with Sam. Since she didn't really have a crush in the room she was ok with that.

…Back down the hall.

Pietro reversed his grip this time pressing his thumb in against the two thin layers of cloth so that she would feel it probe uncomfortably between her butt cheeks. He caressed more gently with his fingers getting to know her as intimately as he could through her panties and finding what her body reacted to. He'd never realized how sexy her ass was until now with her bent slightly forward in front of him and so little covering it.


	4. pietrorogue,kurtkitty,lancegetsrahne

Kurt and Kitty shared a couple of brief awkward kisses. "Are you sure this doesn't bother you?" Kurt ask gesturing to himself and clearly meaning his blue fuzzy appearance.

"I'm sure" she answered with a smile "It's just you know kissing my best friend. Want to try again?" He nodded and they embraced his arms around her upper and mid back. This kiss was a little more natural and lasted longer. He felt her tense briefly and even though she continued the kiss he pulled away.

"Vhat's wrong?"

"Nothing you just surprised me." He was confused until she lightly touched his tail and he realized it had wrapped gently around her waist.

"I'm sorry, I guess it has a mind of it's own." Be blushed visibly below his fur.

"It's ok Kurt, I guess it's kind of a compliment." He leaned in again and she rubbed her hands over his chest with no more thought they he'd given the movement of his tail.

…

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rouge ask trying to keep emotion out of her voice as much as possible-not wanting to give him the satisfaction of defeating her but a couple of tears had spilled down her cheeks.

"Well, you look alright." He thought she looked much better than that but enjoyed taunting her. "The thought of you getting old and saggy without a guy giving you a good memory or two just kinda seems sad. Play hard to get if you want to, I'm doing you a favor." He'd already felt her throb against his fingers and now he felt the moisture soak through to his hand. He smiled and she fought not to start crying harder.

…

"Just a game right?" Kurt ask slightly out of breath after a passionate kiss.

"Yeah totally" Kitty answered also a little breathless One of her hands was on his chest the other gripped the red undershirt he wore having nocked the brown shirt partway off his shoulder.

"And you trust me?" He ask.

"Of course I do why would you even have to ask me that silly?" to answer he reached and unbuttoned the pink sweater she wore and opened it. Even though she knew the white shirt-something between a tank top and a slip she wore underneath covered her completely and that Kurt would never push her to go further then she wanted, she still felt a little embarrassed and exposed. He tugged lightly on the sweater near the button and she understood that it was a question. She decided that if she was going to play spin the bottle with the guy she trusted most then being a Little naughty was ok.

"You first" she answered sounding more confident then she was and pulled on his overshirt. His eyes got big but he quickly took it off. Kitty more slowly took her sweater off letting Kurt help her. He looked at her body and face. "This is as far as we're going right?" she ask the nervousness now clear in her voice.

"Of course. Kitty if, I'm sorry if."

She interrupted him "It's ok just, well this is ok." She said with a weak smile.

"We don't have to do the touching make out part." He offered.

"I forgot about that, um"

Amara and Sam's kiss ended uneventfully. He'd learned his lesson with Jubilee and had just enjoyed the kiss and the feel of her ass.

…

Quicksilver had his crotch against her ass. Grinding his dick(Still in his pants) into her from behind. He thought this may be as close as she'd ever get to anal sex. He could feel his body getting closer to responding, he'd been trying to hold back but was loosing control.

She felt the world spin and her back hit the floor. He was kneeling between her legs pinning her wrist to the floor one on each side of her. His face was on her breast. She looked at him in fear not understanding why he was doing this to her or what might happen next.

He brought his lips to her nipple, he could feel it even with both her shirts in the way. He sucked on it lightly and thought she responded but wasn't sure. He liked this but it wasn't as satisfying as he'd hoped.

…

Kitty and Kurt had shared another long kiss and he'd enjoyed having his hands on her ass-it was part of the game they'd agreed. They then quickly put the disgarded shirts back on straightened up and agreed "Just friends" before walking out to rejoin the game. When teased about how long they'd been alone together Kitty said they'd talked a lot and when she looked at Lance to judge his reaction he didn't seem happy.

Lance finally got his chance to spin and right now Kitty was the one girl he didn't want to get. He was thinking how she'd feel not knowing what he was doing on the other side of that bedroom door. The bottle ended up pointing at Rahne, he wasn't thrilled to get the kid of the group but when he saw the look Rahne and Roberto shared as she stood up he smiled. He would get to mess with three X-punks at one time.

…

She was free of his control for maybe a second then she was lifted off the ground briefly before realizing her wrist were tied together and pinned uncomfortable beneath her back. He grabbed her hair in his left hand and she realized he had exposed himself. He knelt to her left making her face his crotch as he masterbated.

…

Tabitha spun and got Roberto.

…

Rahne tried to think of something to say that would ease the tension but Lance put his hand gently but firmly around her upper arm and stepped close to her. She blushed and looked at the floor. "Come on, you're not scared of me are you?" He ask.

"No of course not" She answered.

"Good" then he kissed her firmly. She didn't know what to do and resisted but his tongue found its way into her mouth.

…

It didn't take long for him to cum. He made sure to squirt onto Rouge's face aiming at her mouth. She tried to turn away but with his hand gripping her hair all she could do was squeeze her eyes and mouth closed. When he'd emptied himself he let her lay back but when she was laying flat he used a piece of cloth he'd found to pinch her nose closed. She had to open her mouth to breath and he enjoyed that some of his sperm slipped into her mouth no matter how hard she tried to prevent it.

…

Tabitha and Roberto kissed and after she saw that his heart wasn't into it she started acting a little like a tease but he was thinking about sweet little Rahne in the other room.

…

After the first kiss Lance had half-heartedly apologized and ask if it was her first kiss. She was embarrassed but admitted it was. He put his hand on her shoulder in a friendly comforting way then started tracing his fingertips against the bare skin. He'd never paid much attention to this green long sleeved shirt with the missing shoulders that he'd seen her wear multiple times. He realized now that she filled out the front a little better then he'd ever given her credit for. He wondered vaguely if that was recent and thought he wouldn't mind if the top were lower cut. None of that really mattered much to him, this was about giving Kitty something to be jealous of and having some fun and Wolfsbane was as good a choice as any for that.

…

Pietro cleaned himself up and zipped up before checking on the game. Everything seemed fine without him for now.

…

Lance kissed her neck and nibbled her ear, Rahne felt warm all over and felt electricity but at the same time her stomach knotted up and part of her just wanted to be away from here. He gently filled her ear with warm breath then ran his tongue over her earlobe. Her knees got momentarily weak but he had his strong arms around her, she held on to him instinctively then realizing that his hand was now on her butt. All of these were first time experiences for Rahne.

…

Sunspot and Boomboom came out of the bedroom Roberto realized Rahne was still alone with Lance and quietly sat down. If he'd looked at Kitty he'd have seen that she wasn't happy either.

Sam had been picked twice but now spun for the first time. He spun and Pietro decided to annoy the Iceman a little more by ending the bottle pointed at Jubilee, putting her alone with Cannonball a second time.

…

Lance and Rahne talked and kissed some more. He was more enthusiastic then her about both, she was even less thrilled when he started rubbing his hand up and down the outside of her thy as they talked.

"I know the others pick on you about being a kid." She nodded. "I'm glad you decided to play, not because we ended up together" then adding in a flirty way "not that I mind that at all. But because you're right. You're old enough to be in the game with the rest of us." His hand moved from her thy to her hip to her side. "You're not a kid, you're a teenager the same as the rest of us."

She told him thank you and he told her "I'm proud of you" he leaned in kissing her lips again putting his arm firmly around her and slid his hand to her breast. She never realized he timed it that was so that she couldn't say anything in protest.

…

Pietro rejoined Rouge deciding they should each climax one more time together.


	5. kitberto,lanrahn,bobyrahn,peitrog,samity

Sam and Jubilee didn't talk much but started kissing lightly. He'd had time to get over his embarrassment from earlier and since it was the game and just kissing she somewhat reluctantly returned the kisses and didn't complain when he grabbed her ass.

…

Quicksilver confused Rogue by gently sitting her up and untying her wrist. He stopped her when she tried to slip one of her gloves off but was much more restrained then before. Except in the way he looked at her.

…

Rahne had tried protesting the touching going past her butt to her chest but Lance played it off. He speculated about what the others had done alone together. Reminding her that Ray's shirt had obviously been hastily put back on after spending some time with Tabitha. He also pretended he didn't know that she liked Roberto and speculated about what he'd done in his two trips into the bedroom especially with Tabitha commenting that he was more Boom boom's type then Ray was.

Lance then returned his hand to her breast and kissed her cheek. "I'm not in love with you or anything but you are really pretty." She blushed and smiled. "Do you think I'm cute?" She blushed again. When he patiently waited for the answer she nodded and said.

"Yeah, you're cute. I've noticed. I used to think you were a jerk." She paused looking at him to see if he was mad.

"It's ok, I got off to a bad start with almost everybody at your school. You thought I was a jerk and I thought you were a kid. We were both wrong weren't we?" He began rubbing her chest. They kissed a little more but whenever she started to say something about how long it had been or going back out he would distract her before she got the thought out.

He put her hand on the tail of his shirt and lifted it a few inches. She pulled her hand away and he let go.

"Look me in the eyes" he said in a soft voice. "If you don't want to see me without a shirt on _at all _then cool, I'll leave my shirt on. If you can't honestly tell me that you don't have any desire to take my shirt off then.." he put her hand on his shirt again. She started to speak a couple times but kept stopping then she looked away. He smiled and raised his hands over his head. "A deal's a deal"

She took his shirt off less embarrassed then she thought she'd be.' He did look good without it on she thought. He French kissed her again then kissed her neck and ear.

…

Sam instead of trying to slowly slide his hand to her chest just quickly put a hand there in mid kiss. She pushed him away "What did I say to you earlier?" she demanded.

"Come on that was the beginning of the game, relax we're just having fun."

"No we're not" she started to step around him.

"Come on one more kiss? Please?"

She relented and was startled that this time both his hands went to her breast. She tried to slap him but he partially blocked it. "You pervert!" Sparks and light surrounded her hands and he backed down a little, not as much as she expected.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were ok with the game."

"I don't think you're really sorry! And I'm not ok with That."

"I really am sorry I upset you. I'm not sorry that I'm attracted to you but I'm sorry I didn't listen."

She let the glow leave her hands and put them beside her but then pointed at the door and said "You go first, I'm keeping my eyes on you."

Now he really did feel worse than he had the first time they'd rejoined the group.

…

Pietro pulled Rouge to her feet and pushed her in the back positioning her against a wall again and again she tried not to cry. He began running his hands over her body.

…

Lance and Rahne talked and kissed some more he knew he had her hormones going and had influenced her thinking. He worked her ear-she rubbed his bare chest-and neck again before she more than willingly allowed his tongue into her mouth. He began untucking her shirt pulling it out of the waist of her jeans. "What are you doing?" she was startled by this person that she'd really began to trust.

He put her hand against his bare chest. "What's fare is fare sweety. It won't go past this and nobody will know but us." She hesitated. "You have a bra on it's just like you're wearing a swimsuit. You wanted to see me and I'd really like to see you. You're not less mature then any of them and I bet you'll look great." She reluctantly let him talk her into it on the condition that they'd be done after that. She turned her back to him to take off her shirt.

He ran his fingers down her spine making her get chillbumps everywhere. He then scooted around beside her and gently turned her to face him. She turned away and reached for her shirt. "I'm sorry I can't do this." He reached around her and cupped her breast in his hand.

"Yes, you can" he said gently. She tried to move away from him but he pulled her to him. "I said yes you can." This time it wasn't an encouragement to make the decision he wanted but almost a statement that he'd decided for her. She allowed herself to be turned toward him and he fondled her with both hands then French kissed her one more time. She stood up with her back to him, put her shirt back on and tucked it in. He knew he'd damaged their friendship but didn't really care.

…

Everyone was back around the circle. Neither Sam or Jubilee had been able to look at him when they came out of the bedroom. Kitty looked at Lance and Rahne, she looked embarrassed and didn't really look at anyone but he had a grin that was almost smug.

Bobby finally got to join the game as more than an unhappy observer. He spun the bottle and Pietro(who in frequent trips back and forth between his game with Rouge and his game with the rest of them had peaked in on the last two couples and had also been watching body language as they walked out) decided to pair Bobby and Rahne.

Rahne would have spun next but instead the circle started over with Roberto. He looked at Rahne as she walked off with Bobby but she didn't look back and Bobby didn't look at Jubilee.

Roberto's spin with help from Quicksilver ended up on Kitty.

…

Pietro could now devote his attention to the lovely Rouge. Standing behind her again this time he unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt before pulling it to the floor. He stood back up holding her wrist against the wall above her head with his left hand and again pressing his thumb into her ass and stimulating her with his first three fingers. She bit her bottom lip praying it would be over soon. He whispered through her hair into her ear "I'm going to let go of your wrist, if you do anything stupid then what I've done to you so far will be nothing compared to what's next." She nodded and he, for him, slowly pulled his hand away. When she didn't try to fight he wrapped his arm around her and starting with his hand on her inner thy slid it up to her breast. His right hand had never stopped violating her.

…

Bobby kissed Rahne's cheek and ask what was wrong. She shook her head and said nothing. "You sure?"

"Yeah" giving him a weak smile "everything is fine."

"Then I guess we should kiss." Bobby was a mix of thoughts and emotions. Uncertainty about his first spin the bottle kiss and how to proceed, wanting to prove something to Jubilee and even things up after she'd been in the closet three times, anger that she wouldn't even look at him after whatever she and his friend Sam had done together, worry that maybe he'd lost his shot with Jubilee. He started to ask Rahne if she'd rather stand or sit but decided that he was talking to much.

He cautiously put his hand on her side leaning in. She hesitated briefly then stepped toward him and looked up knowing this was what she was supposed to do. He wasn't sure what to do with his other hand and after starting to reach around her back and starting to put it on her upper arm he decided to guide her arm up and put it around his neck(so much for being Mr Cool he thought). Then he put his arm around her and leaned in beginning the kiss. He was surprised at how quickly she opened her lips but started darting his tongue in and out then exploring with it not wanting her to think he didn't know what he was doing.

…

Roberto knew something had happened between Rahne and Lance. He'd behaved himself when he'd been in the closet earlier even when Tabitha was offering to get slutty. He was angry at himself wondering why he'd passed those chances for a girl he wasn't even dating a girl that didn't seem to show the same self-control when she got the chance. He didn't think Kitty would be as much fun as Tabitha would have been but she had spent a lot of time with Kurt. All of these thoughts had played out in his mind by the time the door was closed and he was alone with Kitty.

"Well soo" Kitty said awkwardly. He gave her a little smile. "You're like kinda Mr Kiss tonight aren't you?" She said jokingly.

"Not my idea" he answered then quickly added "Not that I mind being here with you, not at all."

She giggle a little "I think I understand what you mean. And thanks I guess?"

"You're really pretty you know that."

"If you say so."

"You are, very." "Wow, no return compliment?"

Kitty blushed "I'm sorry. Of course you're cute. You don't need me to say that plenty of girls check you out."

"If you say so" he repeated to her although he did know he was at least above average in looks. Maybe, that would work for him now. He stepped toward her. "So" and offered her his hand. She took his right hand in her left and let him gently pull her toward him.

She started to say something about it just being a game but remembered how that had worked with Kurt so she just let him kiss her.

…

Quicksilver spun Rogue around facing him and motioned for her to sit, instead she lowered herself to one knee "I want your bra off."

"What?" The surprise and confusion gave her voice back to her for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"Your shirt, bra whatever the hell you want to call it." When she didn't answer he said "You have to many cloths on. Something's coming off! But I can't trust you with bare skin can I?" She stared at him defiantly. "I could knock you out cold then I wouldn't have to worry about trusting you. Wanna imagine what you'd find when you woke up?" This time her defiance broke and she looked away. (I win again he thought).

"Give me one of your hands. Now!" He demanded. She slowly obeyed and he grabbed her wrist twisting it just a little.

…

Rahne was not enthusiastic in there kisses but she did return them. She didn't react much when Bobby grabbed her ass. He decided whispering something nice in her ear like "You're doing great(or maybe he'd just say fine-it would be more honest)" would be a good idea-this went through his brain in a hazy non-distinct way like most thoughts are when you're kissing. He pulled his lips away from hers and leaned in, she tensed when his mouth approached her ear. The reaction confused him but he whispered "It's ok, you're doing fine" without his lips touching her ear. He began frenching her again. Her lack of reaction annoyed him. One of his hands had been on her ass for a few minutes. The other had moved around from her back to her hip, he moved it to her chest. She started to move away and cover her chest with her arms.

Bobby looked her in the face and ask "Did you let him touch your chest?"  
>…<p>

Kitty could tell that Roberto was getting really into the kissing, more than she was and more than she wanted either of them to. She hadn't protested when he put his hand on her butt, it was one of the rooms of the game. When he seemed to be trying to guide her to the bed she pulled away. "Roberto um maybe we should catch our breath."

"What's wrong?"

"We're friends and you're acting like we're a lot more than that. I don't know what happened when you were in here earlier but"

"It's not.. You're right. I haven't done much tonight." She looked at him doubtfully. "I really didn't, I could, I mean I didn't want to hurt Rahne's feelings of anything but she didn't seem to worry about it when she was picked." This stabbed at Kitty wondering what had happened with Lance and Rahne but she knew she couldn't judge which only made her feel worse.

"One more kiss?" Roberto ask.

"Ok" Kitty agreed doing her best to give him a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue, on one knee with Pietro standing beside and behind her twisting her right wrist and keeping her arm strait, dreaded what might be next. "Now my little southern bell" he began with a mix of contempt and desire in his voice "Well not that little I guess" He poked her stomach with his free hand but I'm doing this mostly for you anyway. Pull your other arm out of the mesh shirt and don't try anything that will make me get _really_ nasty."

She reluctantly obeyed gripping the waist of the shirt and pulling it up toward her head. He leaned in a little and told her "The mesh doesn't come off, I just need.. you just need to get one arm free." She pulled the shirt up and could tell he was getting impatient when it caught on her elbow, but she'd never tried to take a shirt off this way before and he wasn't helping.

Her elbow finally came free of the fabric and she felt the cool air against her stomach. She couldn't see the predatory look in his eyes.

…

Wolfsbane looked at Bobby surprised by the question.

"Tell me the truth Rahne" he said gently "you let Lance touch you?" There was just a little distain in his voice when he said Lance's name.

She gave a very weak very small nod. Bobby kissed her cheek. He put his left arm around her placing his palm on her back and stepped closer to her putting his right hand between her arms and chest caressing her breast. She blushed more then she had with Lance but didn't resist. "It's ok" Bobby whispered before bringing her close and kissing her lips, again she opened them to her tongue because she knew she was supposed to. She tried not to think about his hand sliding over her breast and put her hands on the sides of his stomach hoping that he'd get bored soon. For Rahne truth or Dare had seemed like it would be a lot more fun than it had turned out to be.

…

Sunspot wrapped his arms around Kitty holding her gently but pulling her close to him. He began kissing her lips. Their tongues began circling each other.

…

"Ok, Rogue now the undershirt comes up same way. Let me see what you've got."

She started to beg him to stop, to let her go but knew it wouldn't do any good. She grabbed the cotton shirt and pulled her arm out of it trying to keep her breast covered.

"Good girl" now he was talking to her like a dog that had trouble learning basic tricks, her temper flared but he twisted her arm a little more. "Now you can put your arm back through the mesh shirt sleeve."

She obeyed somewhat confused. Suddenly her left arm was free and he had her right wrist and had that arm behind her. "Now wash rinse repeat."

Rogue turned enough to give him an angry glare but he ignored it. "Come on" he tugged at his shirt to remind her what she was supposed to be doing. Once again she freed her arm from the overshirt then the undershirt. "Ok" the desire was clear in his voice "now the arm goes back in. I said now."

She obeyed and felt him grab her hair and pull her onto her back not caring about the pain he caused her. Then he was on top of her with his legs between hers. He ran his palm over her breast now that only the thin mesh was between them his desire was nearly overwhelming. This only lasted about two seconds but for Pietro that gave him time to enjoy. Then before she could try to head butt, him or if she had to kiss him, he gripped her upper arms digging his thumbs in just below the armpits and slid himself down her body until his face was against her breasts.

…

He reluctantly got off of her and made her role over onto her stomach. He'd have rather kept her on her back but the risk of her head butting or kissing him was to high, it would be much more difficult for her to fight facing away from him

…

Rahne and Bobby took a break from the kiss with his arm still around her and his other hand on her chest. She was embarrassed and didn't know what to say.

"Are you thinking about _him_?" Bobby ask.

"What?"

"Were you thinking about Lance?"

"What? No."

"Just wondering. I mean you said you let him touch you and you didn't mind kissing him." There was a little bit of a question in his voice for the second part. She looked away embarrassed but didn't deny it. "You know he doesn't care about you."

"Yeah, I know."

Still caressing her chest he said "I don't understand why, did you two do anything else?" She blushed as bright as her hair. "That means you did." There was disapproval almost a little anger in his voice.

"Rahne, I'm your friend I care about you. Not like him. Tell me the truth."

"He took his shirt off."

"That's not all." Bobby prompted.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty slowly pulled away from Roberto and got him to agree that they'd done enough. She had to admit to herself that she'd ended up liking kissing him more than she'd expected. She had some serious thinking and emotional sorting to do soon.

…

Pietro pressed his crotch against Rouge's ass, she could feel hid erection poking her. He had his arms around her pinning her arms against her side as he felt on her breast. He liked this much better with only the mesh in the way. Rogue wasn't sure how long this lasted before feeling his weight reduce on her back. Then he had both her wrist in one of his hands between her stomach and the floor and his weight again on her back.

She didn't realize at first that his pants and boxers were down. He ripped a hole in the crotch of her panty hoes exposing the silky panties underneath. This time when he jabbed her with his hard dick it was his skin against her panties, then he slid his shaft between her cheeks. Even after everything he'd put her through she was shocked at what he was doing. He decided to make her cum first. With just her panties protecting his hand from her mutant power he began caressing her clit and labia again.

…

"Bobby please, it's embarrassing." Rahne ask looking sad.

"Just tell me the truth." He said gently.

She couldn't look at him when she said "Both of us took our shirts off." She waited to hear his response and find out how low his opinion of her now was.

"You let him take your shirt off and you'll let me take your shirt off."

She looked at him startled not understanding. He ask her "I can go tell Lance you want him to come in here with you. Is that what you want?" Bobby took a step toward the door.

"No, don't. I don't want to kiss him."

Bobby walked to her and gave her an encouraging smile. "It's ok Rahne." He pulled his shirt off over his head. "See everything is still fine."

Rahne was nervous not knowing what would happen but tried to put on a brave face hoping Bobby would be satisfied soon. She thought about Lance and even though her opinion of him had moved back toward jerk she decided he looked better shirtless then Bobby did. She was glad Bobby didn't ask anything about a comparison.

"Now your turn" Bobby said with a charming smile. As he began pulling on the waist of your shirt "Hands up cutie" he said jokingly. She reluctantly obeyed and tried giving him a smile. He gently took her shirt off and tossed it aside. She covered herself with her arms.

"You look really good" Bobby said a little surprised.

She blushed again but it didn't really add to her discomfort. "So you both took your shirts off kissed and he touched your chest." She hadn't said anything about the last part but it had been obvious to Iceman. "Anything else?"

"Nothing I swear." She blurted. He kinda talked me into this but I wouldn't do any more."

Bobby ask with real concern "Did he try to make you do more?"

"No, just I wouldn't have but he didn't try."

"Oh good" Bobby said sincerely and relaxed.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah" She smiled for the first time in a while.

"Is it ok if I kiss you now?"

Rahne nods.

Bobby puts his arms around her and feels his body respond as her bra and chest press against his stomach and lower chest. He leans in and kisses her, they begin to French he slides his hand down her bare back to grab her butt. He kisses her neck. She feels a little nervous but doesn't pull away. With his left arm wrapped around her he moved his right hand from her butt up her side to her stomach and then cupped her breast in his hand.


End file.
